


In The Swamp.

by songmingi



Series: ♡ Bottom Mingi Series ♡ [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mingi, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Seonghwa is a Monster, Tentacles, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingi/pseuds/songmingi
Summary: “Hey, Hyung,” He spoke quietly, barely above a whisper as the fire cackles to the melody of the music through the radio speakers. “You wanna play a game?”“Depends,” Mingi replies, twirling his wrist in a circular motion to swish his drink. “Will I regret it?”The smirk present on Jongho’s face should have said enough, a gentle laugh escaping his lips and placing his half-empty can on the soil. Mingi’s back straightened, attentively watching Jongho stand with his arms stretched above his head before motioning the older to follow him.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: ♡ Bottom Mingi Series ♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	In The Swamp.

Late at night, crackles of the bonfire sparked in the dead of night between the four boys. Beer cans and crushed tissues scattered by their feet, laughter echoing between the tall pine trees from their shared jokes and stories. College students often camp in the woods, downing four cans of beers until they pass out on the floor.

It wasn’t like the woods were foreign to the four boys, living in a small rural neighborhood taken up by arches of woods. Mingi’s parents often told him to never wander too far in the woods, afraid their son may get lost but he always finds a way home with his pals. Today, it was no different.

Hongjoong tilts his head back with a wide grin, leaning back in his seat and nearly tipping over. “I can’t believe you’ll tell her that,” He says, gripping the armrest with another huff. His messy brown hair sways in the subtle wind, the whites of his eyes red from lack of sleep and his drunken state. “She’s your girlfriend?”

San rolls his eyes, already knowing that Hongjoong has reached his limit of beers and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Hyung, I think this should be your last can.” He leans over to grab the silver can, sucking his teeth when the older male snatches his hand away. “That’s enough for the night.”

Mingi laughs, quiet and soft, watching his two friends argue about the can in Hongjoong’s hand. Jongho leans over to his side, barely drunk as he was able to hold his liquor, and smiles at the brunette. “Hey, Hyung,” He spoke quietly, barely above a whisper as the fire cackles to the melody of the music through the radio speakers. “You wanna play a game?”

“Depends,” Mingi replies, twirling his wrist in a circular motion to swish his drink. “Will I regret it?”

The smirk present on Jongho’s face should have said enough, a gentle laugh escaping his lips and placing his half-empty can on the soil. Mingi’s back straightened, attentively watching Jongho stand with his arms stretched above his head before motioning the older to follow him. Standing, Mingi follows behind the red-haired boy, glancing over at San and Hongjoong, the two roaming their hands on each other’s bodies in their own little world.

He cringes, stepping over the logs they were sitting on. Their shoes crunched under the loose twigs and barely grown grass, the setting sun giving an orange hue to the horizon and their surroundings, but barely enough for Mingi’s sore eyes to see from afar. He knew he should have, at least, brought his glasses, too lazy to put in contacts as their fire bonding moment was planned last minute.

“Where are you taking me?” Mingi asks, lowering his head from a tree branch as his foot caught under a root, nearly tripping over. “It’s getting dark, Jongho. We shouldn’t leave San and Hongjoong-Hyung alone for too long… They might scare some animals.” The joke was light, meant for the other to laugh or to add on, but he didn’t. He simply stops by an oak tree, placing his hand on the bark and turning his head to peer over his shoulder.

“To the swamp,” His body tense, breaking out into a thin layer of sweat at the mention of the putrid place. The swamp was known to the town as a sinister locale, warned by the townies toward hikers or campers to always avoid it at all costs. Of course, the mythical folklores about the creatures that lurk in the mossy waters — waiting for a quarry to step in and become their next meal. “You’re not afraid, are you?”

Taken aback, Mingi gulps. Who wouldn’t be? Unlike his friend’s who didn’t believe in the tales the elderly told to the children, Mingi believed every story he heard. He’s gullible; easy to push around and scare until he’s wetting his pants with tear-soaked cheeks, but he didn’t want to look like a wimp in front of his college buddy.

San and Hongjoong already know how Mingi could get from a scary encounter, but with Jongho, he had joined the small circle a few weeks ago when San introduced him. He doesn’t know a single thing about Mingi’s scaredy-cat tendencies and Mingi didn’t want him to know. Maybe it was because Mingi sort of had a crush on the red-haired male, growing weak to his knees whenever he smiles or placing a hand on his shoulder, so of course, he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself!

“Of course not,” Mingi laughs, forcefully, glancing to the side when he saw a squirrel scurry up a tree. “The swamp monster doesn’t exist. There’s nothing there.”

“Good,” Jongho smiles, almost sinisterly, his dark eyes twinkling with mischief. “The game is that we will both take turns to stay at the swamp. Whoever pussy’s out first is the loser.”

“What does the loser do?” Mingi questions, tilting his head to the side. He knows every game, the loser ends up having to do something for the winner. Whether it’ll be paying them until your wallet is sobbing or upload an embarrassing video by the winner’s request.

However, Jongho doesn’t specifically tell him what it is, simply shrugging with a careless eye roll. “We’ll find out when it’s time.” Jongho ends up volunteering first, patting Mingi’s back with an easy grin. “Twenty minutes for each. If you come back when the time isn’t up, it’s a loss.”

“Twenty minutes?” Mingi scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I could stay there for the entire night.”

“Don’t say things that you can’t keep,” Jongho chuckles, ruffling the older’s hair before walking in the direction of the swamp. Mingi stood in his spot by the oak tree, cheeks flush and warm, and he releases a sigh he hadn’t known he was holding.

Twenty minutes seemed to last longer than Mingi expected, clicking on his phone to see the timer he placed until it buzzed. Even when he waited ten more minutes, Jongho never returned to switch spots with Mingi. He wondered if he should turn back, shaking San’s shoulder to tell him he lost the younger man in the pits of the bubbly water but decided against it.

Maybe Jongho wanted Mingi to meet him at the swamp so they could swap places, though it was a stupid idea and he had never mentioned it when he laid out the simple rules. Tucking his phone back into his pocket, Mingi carefully steps through the narrow path with wandering eyes. Chills run down his back as a cold sweat runs along his spine, hating how dark and eerie it felt to be alone in the woods.

“Jongho?” Mingi calls, taking a deep intake when his footsteps into the mushy ground by the mossy swamp. A heavy fog floats over the bubbly water, trees gradually sinking into the pond with low caws of crows. “J-Jongho—“ His foot kicks a solid item, slapping a hand over his mouth as his eyes land on a sole shoe covered in red liquid.

It seems like the trees have moved inwards, closing into each other and blocking the exit as the brunette tries to run. He sticks his arm between the small opening of the trees, heavy breathing growing louder from the bubbles popping in the body of water. “I-I have to get out of here.”

“There’s nowhere else to go,” His shoulders straightened, goosebumps running along his lanky body with a hitched breath. “Silly boy. Didn’t the old folks tell you not to play around in the swamp?” A silk tail wraps around his leg, slithering up like a snake until it reaches his waist. His body shook like a leaf, hands clenched by his sides from another silk tail wrapping around his neck.

He whimpers, his pants growing damp in fear as more of the unknown tails wrap around his body, tightening around him before pulling him back. He screamed, shortly before a hand covered his mouth. Ruddy eyes stare back at him, the creature’s left eye curling upward from its crawling grin.

“Was that your friend?” The creature asks, its thick tail lifting the left item that once belonged to Jongho. “He wasn’t the best meal I had, but I’m sure you’ll taste better.”

“P-Please don’t e-eat me,” Mingi stuttered, hanging upside down with his body tied tightly under the creature’s black tentacles. “I-I’m sorry… I-I was only t-trying to look f-for him.”

“You can,” The creature flicks his dark hair out of his blood-red eyes, sharp teeth coming into view from another scaly smile. “You could join him, too.”

“N-No!” Mingi shouts, his tears falling upwards and catching into his brown hair. “I-I won’t speak of this! P-Please, let me g-go!”

“And what? I’ll be left with nothing?” The creature leaned his elbows on a flattened tentacle as leverage. “That isn’t fair, now is it?” Mingi shook his head, chin wobbling as his chest trembled in terror. He didn’t expect the stories to be true, he expected Jongho to jump out from a tree and scare him — laughing at the taller when he pisses himself from fear. Yet, here he is, dangling in front of the creature they warned him constantly about with ruddy eyes and a broad smirk. “Compared to my others, it saddens me that you’re kind of cute.”

Mingi sobbed, bobbing his head side to side when the tentacles held him upright. The creature reached his hands out, sharp nails twirling around the fluff of brown hair with a sneering giggle. “I-I want to go home.”

“This is your home,” The creature whispers, squishing the human boy’s cheeks. “You walk through the front door to this house, and now you’re stuck in it. With me. Forever.”

“F-Forever?” Mingi repeats, opening his wet eyes to stare at the creature. The creature nods, pulling the boy forward despite the tight hold of his tentacles and brushes Mingi’s bangs out of his eyes. “Aren’t y-you going to eat m-me?”

“Do you want me to?” Mingi shook his head. “Silly boy...” The creature giggles menacingly, tapping the boy’s nose. Embarrassingly, Mingi blushes from the small sound the creature elicited. He shouldn’t find this situation worth blushing for, but he expected the mythical creature to look a little scarier. Not that he isn’t from the bottom half of him being thick, gooey tentacles that could be longer than the trees surrounding them — his features were human-like and oddly soft, despite his razor-sharp teeth.

“W-What are you g-going to do to me?” Mingi asks, careful through a strain as his breath shortened from the tentacles grip. It felt like he was being choked by a snake, chest tightening, and growing heavy while the creature continued to twirl his hair.

With a little hum, melodic to a tune, the creature pinches Mingi’s cheeks. “It’s been nearly four thousand years since someone has begged for their life. Maybe I slaughtered them too fast before they could speak a word… Or maybe I just like the way you beg for mercy. Your doe eyes speak wonders through a state of fear, it’s quite charming. If the others knew I hadn’t killed you yet, they’d probably have slaughtered the both of us.”

Mingi had no idea what the creature was saying, swallowing every so often with sharp breaths from the restraints around his abdomen. “H-Hurts…” He chokes out, his vision blurring from his horrible eyesight and the near feeling of fainting. “I w-want to go home.”

“Let me show you how pleasant this home of yours is, now,” The tentacles loosen, just for a moment, giving the brunette enough time to drink up the muggy oxygen. “If you’re good enough for me, maybe I’ll let you live with me in the swamps.”

His smile should have warned Mingi to never trust his words — lying through his disgustingly sharp teeth, yet, he couldn’t find himself to care as he nods. All Mingi could care about was doing as the creature says and getting out of here alive, even through piss soaked jeans.

The tentacles wrap under Mingi’s arms, holding his arms above his head while the others tighten around his ankles, pulling his legs apart. “W-What are you doing?”

“Seeing if you’re worth the swamp,” The creature smiles, watching as his tentacles unclothed the brunette with wiggles of excitement. “You have a nice body. I remember when I had one.” He didn’t give a chance for the human boy to respond, pushing one of his tentacles into his mouth as another wraps around the shaking boy’s cock.

He should have been frightened, embarrassed to be exposed and vulnerable in front of a monster but the unexpected sweet taste on his tongue from the pink juices the tentacles pushed into his throat caused his head to feel light; his body heating and cock hardening. The darkness of the tentacles' hues shifted — whether it was the lightheaded feeling from the slickness in his mouth or the creature had control over the colors his tentacles took shape in, either way, Mingi was floating on cloud nine.

“Does it feel nice?” He asks, bringing the boy closer with a motion of his fingers. The tentacle in the boy’s mouth slips out, dripping off a pink substance and Mingi’s drool. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah,” Mingi mewls, his thighs flexing as he tries to close them to no avail. The tentacle that was in his mouth travels behind him, the creature using two other tails to spread the boy’s cheeks apart. Mingi’s mouth fell slack, clenching his hands into a ball as the wet tentacle slipped into his pink hole. “Aahh…”

“You’re not as tight as I expected,” The creature snickers, reaching his hands out to graze his nails across Mingi’s pink chest. “Do you often play with yourself? That’s cute.” He tugs on the brunette’s nipples, the boy gasping and moaning as his body trembled from the tentacle shoved in his ass to the sensitivity around his cock. “Your moans are cute, I bet they could be cuter if I played with you long enough. All teary-eyed, begging for more even though I pampered you up to the core. Have you like a bitch in heat — is that what you want?”

Mingi doesn’t know why he nodded, whimpering from the hand wrapped around his neck. “W-Want it so b-bad.”

A growing smirk forms on the creature’s pretty lips, chuckling lowly. “Do you like to be called a bitch?” Mingi shook his head, squeaking through a moan when the tentacle inside of him poked his prostate, taunting him. “No? Then what do you like to be called?”

“P-Princess—“ Another gasp, white spurting across his belly and the tentacles that held his pink cock. “D-Deeper, please. I-I want it deeper in me—“ Mingi didn’t know what to call the monster, afraid to say an embarrassing name that would only make the black-haired male laugh.

“Deeper?” The creature giggles, gripping the human boy’s neck harder. “Don’t scream if my arms stretch through your stomach.”

That should have made Mingi retract his words, telling the monster to stay at the same pace and just fuck him regularly, but when the tentacles push further into his hole, expanding his rim he trembled. His belly bulged, almost afraid the tentacle will poke out and rip him apart but the slimy grip on his large cock earned another weak whine, throwing his head in ecstasy.

“Does the princess like that?” The creature teases, a sneering smile spreading across his face. “Your facial expressions are so exotic. Brings me wonder upon your taste on my tongue…”

With an arched back, the creature leans over and captures the messy boy’s mouth with his own. Their tongues danced in a heated fashion, sharing saliva that drips from the side of Mingi’s mouth and down the monster’s chin. Just with a brush of his tongue, Mingi whimpers in pain when his tongue bled only for the creature to suck it clean with a salacious slurp.

They pull away for a moment as Mingi releases another quivering moan, cumming onto the dry whites on his belly button. The monster’s red eyes hooded, pulling his slick tentacle out of Mingi’s stretched hole and maneuvers the brunette in a different position — dangling the boy upside down with his ass to the monster’s face.

Humming gently, shoving a thick tail into the needy boy’s mouth to shut him up for a little while, he spreads the stretched hole. “How pathetic. It’s so stretched, I’m not sure if it’s in good use anymore.” He swipes his lengthy tongue across his bottom lip, pointed tip stretched curling with a drip of drool. “I’m not sure if it’s worth my time anymore, Princess.”

The fond nickname rolled off of the monster’s tongue in an exhilarating way, spoken in such cruelty that could have made the brown-haired human cry if it wasn’t for the pulsing adrenaline in his veins. Mingi liked the way he talked to him, the way he held him in positions that no other being could — he liked it too much that it should’ve been concerning, but he didn’t care. It felt too good; hands tickling the tentacle he sucked on as if it were a cock, sending vibrations from him whimpers when the creature swiped his tongue around the boy’s puffy rim.

He dips his tongue inside after a few moments of teasing — his tongue was almost as long as his tentacles but not as thick, slotting perfectly through the heated walls. His nails sharpened, digging into the delicate flesh of Mingi’s ass and thighs, drawing thin drops of blood through his fingers while he fucked his tongue into the human’s abused hole. It wasn’t long before the boy cums once again, hugging his arms around the mossy tails with a weak, quiet whine.

Mingi's hazy mind pieced together into one, his pumping heart slowed down to rhythmic pace and uneven breaths. The creature removes its slithering tongue, licking his lips with a hissing laugh, and brings the boy back up to his face.

“That was a cute show you put on, Princess,” Mingi squints through his blurriness, humming weakly. It was as if the monster’s voice echoed in his ringing ears. “Do you think you deserve to live?” He nods, as one should, bringing his hands up to touch the monster’s neck. His fingers spread, the roughness of gills and scales under his fingertips made his skin crawl, and he cringed.

The tentacles wrap around his body, just as they have done before in the beginning, wrapping, and wrapping until it covered every inch of him. Mingi’s brows furrowed, wondering why he felt so weak and his voice went raw — maybe he was moaning too much? Has the pleasure been that good? He wasn’t sure, but the gleaming red eyes brightened and so did his smile, being the last thing he saw before the tails swallow him whole.

“Seonghwa,” A voice calls for the black-haired monster, his head craning around like an owl with bright red eyes. “You’ve been in that corner for more than an hour. Aren’t you going to share?”

“There’s nothing to share, Wooyoung,” Seonghwa mumbles, bringing his tentacles close to his chest with a purr. “It’s already mine.”


End file.
